Lost Student
by Iceu Doger
Summary: Jihoon tertinggal rombongan dan mengalami insiden di sekolah tetangga. Kemudian, Datanglah Kwon Soonyoung. " Kau yang melemparnya?" / "Bukan bukan bukan. Aku ketua tim basket dan aku yang akan bertanggung jawab"/ Soonhoon!


Tittle : Lost Student

Author : Iceu Doger

Cast : Lee Jihoon

Kwon Soonyoung

Jeon Wonwoo

Genre : Romance Comedy School Life

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Cerita punya saya. Cast punya bersama /?

.

.

.

.

.

Entah atas dasar apa sekolahnya mengadakan acara pertukaran pelajar. Akan lebih baik jika mereka benar-benar dikirim keluar negeri. Tapi ini berbeda. Mereka hanya dikirim ke sekolah tetangga yang hanya terpisah dengan jalan raya. Itu juga hanya sampai jam makan siang berakhir.

Tak semua murid bisa ikut acara pertukaran pelajar. setiap kelas hanya diwakili oleh dua orang. Menurut penjelasan singkat dari Han Songsaenim, disana nanti mereka akan belajarseperti biasanya, mengikuti ulangan jika ada dan makan siang seperti biasanya. Mendengar kata ulangan, satu persatu anak kelas 2-1 mulai mundur. Pada akhirnya mereka menunjuk Jihoon dan Wonwoo untuk mewakili kelas mereka. Alasannya karena mereka berdua adalah ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas. Konyol memang. Tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jihoon benar-benar mengutuk kebijakan baru sekolahnya. Biasanya ia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada dan menaatinya dengan penuh keikhlasan. Ia juga mengutuk jabatannya sebagai ketua kelas. Seharusnya ia menolaknya saat teman-temannya mencalonkannya dulu.

Jihoon menyibukkan dirinya dengan mencoret-coret telapak tangannya menggunakan pulpen disaat teman-temannya sedang fokus mendengarkan pidato penutupan yang disampaikan kepala sekolahnya. Rasa kesal Jihoon pada kepala sekolahnya yang tak kunjung menyelesaikan pidatonya semakin memuncak saat sinar matahari semakin menyengat. Tak bisakah mereka melakukanya di aula? Apa sekolah sebagus ini tak memiliki aula?

"Antarkan aku ke toilet" Pinta Wonwoo setengah berbisik.

Jihoon mengangguk dan langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo keluar dari barisan. Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap kemudian berlari saat telah berada diluar area lapangan.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo berhenti berlari saat dirasa sudah lumayan jauh dari lapangan. Kini mereka berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri koridor yang lumayan ramai untuk menuju ketoilet. Seingat Wonwoo di ujung koridor ini ada toilet. Tadi pagi mereka sempat diajak berkeliling sekolah sebelum mereka memasuki kelas yang telah ditentukan.

Ingatan Wonwoo benar-benar akurat ternyata. Tepat diujung koridor, mereka menemukan toilet. Wonwoo langsung masuk kedalam sedangkan Jihoon menunggu di luar.

"Sial kenapa perutku tiba-tiba sakit" gerutu Jihoon seraya memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba bermasalah.

Jihoon buru-buru masuk kedalam toilet lalu memilih bilik ketiga dari pintu. dua menit kemudian, keluarlah Wonwoo dari bilik kedua. Ia membenahi tatanan rambutnya didepan cermin sebentar sebelum ia keluar dari toilet.

"Dimana Jihoon?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Disana sepi. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri yang berdiri didepan toilet.

"Pasti dia kembali lebih dulu" Wonwoo menyimpulkan sendiri.

Wonwoo berjalan santai menyusuri koridor untuk kembali kelapangan. Ia sengaja memperlambat langkahnya saat sudah hampir sampai. Sungguh ia bosan mendengarkan pidato kepala sekolah yang tak ada ujungnya.

.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Jihoon keluar dengan perasaan lega. Sama seperti Wonwoo, Ia juga merapikan rambutnya terlebih dahulu didepan cermin sebelum keluar dari toilet.

"Bagus sekali dia meninggalkanku" ucap Jihoon saat tak menemukan Wonwoo didepan toilet. "ingatkan aku untuk menendangnya nanti"

Jihoon berjalan seorang diri menyusuri koridor untuk kembali ke lapangan. semoga saja saat ia sampai nanti, kepala sekolah sudah menyelesaikan pidatonya.

Keinginan Jihoon rupanya terkabul. Kepala sekolahnya telah menyelesaikan pidatonya. Begitupun acaranya yang sudah selesai sampai-sampai tak ada satupun teman sekolahnya yang masih berada dilapangan. Kini lapangannya telah beralih fungsi untuk bermain bola.

Setelah ditinggal Wonwoo, Harus Jihoon ditinggal teman sekolahnya juga?

Jihoon berjalan kepinggir lapangan. Ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak seorang diri dipinggir lapangan. sebelumnya, tas teman-temannya juga diletakkan disana. itu makin membuktikan bahwa mereka benar-benar sudah pulang.

Sudah dipastikan bahwa Jihoon benar-benar ketinggalan rombongan.

Jihoon bagaikan anak hilang sekarang. Tepatnya adalah Siswa yang hilang. Seragamnya yang berbeda dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda membuatnya terlihat mencolok diantara yang lainnya.

Jihoon memakai tasnya lalu berjalan menjauh dari lapangan. baru tiga langkah, Ia sudah dikejutkan dengan dengan jeritan para siswi. rasa penasarannya membuat kepalanya menoleh kebelakang dan—

—Bruk

Sebuah bola baru saja menghantam wajahnya. sakit kepala mendadak tengah ia rasakan saat ini. Ia juga merasakan kedua lubang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Buru-buru ia menahannya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kananya ia gunakan untuk memijat keningnya. Siapa tau saja sakit kepala mendadaknya bisa hilang segera.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya seorang siswa. Tangan siswa itu mengulurkan sapu tangan berwarna biru muda pada Jihoon

Jihoon menatap tajam siswa itu lalu menarik kerah seragamnya. untung saja tingginya tak terlalu jauh dari Jihoon. "Kau yang melemparnya?"

"Bukan bukan bukan. aku ketua tim basket dan aku yang akan bertanggung jawab"

Jihoon melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah seragam siswa itu. entah kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan rupa siswa itu. Ia terdiam untuk mengingat-ngingat. Sayang sekali sakit kepalanya membuat otaknya tak mampu bekerja dengan cepat.

Tak mendapat respon dari Jihoon, siswa tadi mendekatkan tangannya kearah wajah Jihoon lalu membersihkan darah yang berada dihidung Jihoon dengan sapu tangan.

"Kwon Soonyoung? Benar?" Jihoon akhirnya berhasil mengingat siswa yang berada dihapannya. Kwon Soonyoung teman sebangkunya tadi.

"Ingatanmu lamban sekali" ejek Soonyoung.

Jihoon hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya pada Soonyoung jika saja sakit kepalanya yang sempat mereda tak datang kembali.

"Kepalaku pusing jadi susah untuk mengingat sesuatu" Jihoon memegangi kepalanya.

"Ayo kuantar ke uks"

.

.

.

Jihoon menyamankan duduknya diatas ranjang uks. Disampingnya ada Soonyoung yang sedari tadi menatapinya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah memudar.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jihoon. Risih juga dipandangi seperti itu.

"Kau lucu" entah itu pujian atau ejekan dari Soonyoung.

Jihoon menarik keluar kapas yang menyumbat lubang hidung kirinya lalu menunjukkan pada Soonyoung. "Apa karena ini?"

Jihoon memekik saat Soonyoung menyentil dahinya. "Cepat pakai lagi. bagaimana jika hidungmu kembali berdarah" omel Soonyoung

Jihoon kembali memakainya. Penampilannya pasti sangat aneh saat ini. kedua lubang hidungnya yang disumbat dengan kapas lalu plester yang menempel pada dahi sebelah kanannya. Walaupun sedikit tertutup dengan poninya tapi tetap saja masih terlihat.

"Jadi kau ketinggalan rombongan?" Soonyoung membuka percakapan.

Jihoon mengangguk. "Kenapa mereka tak sadar jika aku hilang"

"Coba hubungi mereka siapa tau mereka masih disekitar sini"

"Ohh iya ponselku!"

Jihoon meraba-raba kedua saku celananya. Ia lalu beralih mengacak-acak isi tasnya. Bahkan sampai mengeluarkan satu persatu barang-barangnya lalu memasukkannya kembali. tetap saja ponselnya tak juga ia temukan.

"Aku lupa membawa ponselku" Adu Jihoon, memelas.

"Mau meminjam ponselku?" tawar Soonyoung

"Lagipula aku tak hapal satupun nomor temanku"

"Kalau begitu mau kuantar kembali kesekolahmu?"

Jihoon mengangguk mengiyakan. Soonyoung membantu Jihoon berdiri lalu berpamitan pada Dokter Jung sebelum mereka keluar dari uks.

Kedua tangan Soonyoung menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jihoon. semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Mungkin Soonyoung sudah biasa menjadi pusat perhatian tapi tidak bagi Jihoon. Biasanya ia akan langsung mengomel pada orang-orang yang memerhatikannya. Mengingat ini bukanlah sekolahnya maka Jihoon tak melakukannya. Kata kepala sekolah, tak boleh membuat masalah di sekolah tetangga jika tak mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Sebenarnya Jihoon ingin sekali melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Soonyoung Tapi semakin besar keinginannya itu semakin erat pula Soonyoung menggenggamnya. Sialnya lagi tubuh Jihoon sangat menikmati perlakuan Soonyoung saat ini.

Sayangkan menyia-nyiakan perlakuan manis dari lelaki setampan Soonyoung?

Soonyoung melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat mereka sudah berada didepan gerbang sekolah Jihoon. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menarik tangan Jihoon dan menaruh ponselnya diatas telapak tangan Jihoon.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti" ucap Soonyoung.

"Eh? Lalu ini untuk apa?" Tanya Jihoon. Ia menatap bingung ponsel Soonyoung yang berada di atas telapak tangannya.

"Aku tak akan bisa menghubungimu jika kau tak membawa ponsel, kan?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku bisa pinjam pada temanku"

"Ohh begitu" Jihoon menganggukkan kepelanya beberapa kali.

Soonyoung mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Jihoon lalu merapikan rambut Jihoon yang sedikit berantakan akibat tertiup angin. "Jangan pulang dulu sebelum aku menghubungimu"

Jihoon mengangguk lalu tersenyum sampai kedua matanya hampir segaris.

"Sekarang masuklah" titah Soonyoung.

Jihoon tersenyum lagi lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya membulat saat mendapati Wonwoo dan Seokmin sedang berdiri didepan gerbang. Jangan lupakan senyuman mereka yang sangat menyebalkan. Jihoon yakin mereka berdua melihat semua yang dilakukannya dengan Soonyoung. siap-siap saja ia menjadi buah bibir dimana-mana selama seminggu penuh.

"Menikmati acara pertukaran pelajarmu, Jihoonie?" Tanya Wonwoo yang bermaksud mengejek.

"Jadi kau menghilang dari rombongan karena ingin berkencan dulu? Bagus sekali" kali ini Seokmin yang bersuara.

Sabar Jihoon. Masih ada Soonyoung disini. Malu kalau mengamuk di depan calon pacar—eh

"Kami baru saja berniat mencarimu" -Wonwoo

"dan kami bertemu denganmu didepan gerbang. Sedang bermesraan pula. Dasar tidak tahu tempat" -Seokmin

"SIALAN KAU LEE SEOKMIN BESERTA SEKUTUNYA !"

Maaf Soonyoung, Jihoon sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Wonwoo dan Seokmin langsung masuk dan mengunci gerbang. Mereka berlari secepat mungkin seraya sesekali menoleh kearah Jihoon dan kembali mengejeknya. Jihoon yang benar-benar telah murka buru-buru memanjat gerbang lalu segera berlari mengejar kedua temannya.

Soonyoung menyaksikan semuanya dan Ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. bagaimana bisa Jihoon nampak manis di depan Soonyoung sedangkan di depan teman-temannya Ia bagaikan seorang monster.

Namun, tekad Soonyoung untuk mengajak Jihoon berkencan sepulang sekolah nanti tak pudar sama sekali. Sebuah kencan pertama yang manis telah tersusun rapih di dalam otaknya. semoga saja bisa berlanjut ke kencan-kencan yang berikutnya. Semoga saja.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Ini apa coba? ._.

absurd gini padahal sudah dibaca ulang mulu tapi tetep aja ada yang kurang /?

semacem makan sop /? tanpa garem

jadi laper kan yahh xD

ini fanfic ke tiga aku :v

setelah Junhao, Seunghan dan sekarang Soonhoon yeyyy!

terakhir, aku mau malakin review ke kalian xD

jangan ragu buat ngekritik

biar aku jadi lebih baik lagi nanti hohoho


End file.
